


Blizzards

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, Winter, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, the cold only brings snow - pure white snow that blankets an entire city and creating a new canvas.But this time, the blizzard brought you to his doorstep.





	Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Final Fantasy Series is the property of Square Enix.

For the lord commander, the wintry winds filled with snow and hail is a daily occurrence during this time. It was always during the sixth umbral moon. He stood in the privacy of the Borel manor, watching as the snow piled over the streets yet again. It was exceptionally fiercer this time around compared to the previous moons, but that was fine, was it not? Ishgard would not be Ishgard if it weren’t for their constant snow and cold weather.

 

A fond smile takes over his face as he recalls the days when the Warrior of Light once walked on the streets of Ishgard on a daily basis. The first time he saw you walking through the freezing cold winds of Ishgard, you wore naught but a thin layer of clothes. Your white mage attire was not enough to keep you warm, yet you pushed through with no hesitation. Were it not for the insistence of your dear friend, and his dear friend, Haurchefant - you may have froze to death within the first couple of days here.

 

Today’s weather was much like the one that greeted you upon your arrival to Ishgard. He sighed as he leaned against the wall while facing the window. The world outside was slowly being blanketed in a coat of white snow. It was crisp, and clean. Not a single footprint from any being marred the snow - until now that is. 

 

Those vivid blue eyes of his widened in surprise as he recognizes the familiar silhouette of a certain hero that once graced the town of Ishgard with their sincerity and honest actions that led to their current city-state. He quickly donned his coat and jacket and rushed out the door, certain that he did not hallucinate your presence. He swings the door to his manor wide open, nearly hitting you in the process. There’s surprise in your eyes before quickly morphing into one filled with joy to see your old friend again. 

 

“Ser Aymeric.”

 

“[Name]... Why, it’s an honor to see you again. I have…” Aymeric stumbled over his words, and cleared his throat before speaking again, “I have quite a few inquiries as to why you are here, but let us bring you inside and out of this blizzard, shall we?”

 

“I’d be quite thankful for that,” you thanked him quickly. He noticed that you were shivering ever so slightly despite your long-sleeved attire. Though you were wearing a bit more than the first time you arrived at Ishgard, you weren’t wearing enough. You followed him inside, and glanced up at his back. Donning nothing more than a fur trimmed coat, you recognize that this is his casual attire - the few and rare times that you’ve actually seen him out of the gold and vivid blue armor he normally wore. 

 

You recall the times when you had traveled with the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. You can still recall how you’d be more than willing to follow from behind, his broad shoulders and back carrying the entire weight of Ishgard’s future - all the while leading forth the charge to a new dawn of peace in the snowy realms. 

 

A smile takes over your expression and Aymeric turns around with a hot mug of tea, handing it over to you. Your fingers wrapped around the mug, but they brushed against his. They were cold, yet they were soft to the touch, and all he wanted was to linger there a bit longer. Yet knowing his position and yours, he pulls away instead. 

 

“What brings you back to Ishgard, my friend?”

 

“I was in the area to drop off a package for Lord Elmont from Lord Emmanellain,” you answered before letting out a soft sigh, “The young lordling has grown up well.”

 

“Indeed, he has…” Aymeric’s words trail off. He can’t help but notice how your hair is longer now. Your hands have a few more calluses and there are still some fresh scratches from battle. Yet your armor was rather new - Aymeric wouldn’t say they were new, after all, he could see where the repair job wasn’t done quite well enough to hide the battle scars - yet it was still new.

 

“..been? Ser Aymeric?”

 

“Ah, please do forgive me. It appears as though I lost myself in a sea of thoughts. Pray tell me what were you saying?”

 

“I was just inquiring on how you have been. It has been quite a while since I’ve last saw you.”

 

_ Lonely. _ Is his first thought, but he holds himself back and softly answered, “All right. Still hard at work to bring about change in Ishgard… but I must say it has been going quite well. I must thank you again for all that you have done for us.”

 

“It’s nothing, really. Were it not for your people, Alphinaud, Tataru, and I would have been lost and wandering. It was thanks to the hospitality that your people have displayed and shown to us that we Scions were able to get back up.”

 

“You are far too kind with your words, my dear friend. Would you be staying a while?”

 

“Well…” your words drift off as you stared outside. The blizzard has begun to pick up and you couldn’t help but admit that it was quite nice to be back at home.  _ Home. _ Your eyes widened in realization at the way you thought of Ishgard and you smiled, “Yes. Yes, I will.”

 

“Truly?” 

 

You did not miss the way his eyes lit up. Nor did you miss the way his voice went slightly higher in excitement at joy at the prospects of your stay extending. You couldn’t help but mirror the wide smile on his handsome features. You nodded in confirmation and Aymeric smiled, “Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful. I must ask that you stay for dinner, and perhaps some wine as well. It would be an honor for you to recount your tales since you’ve left Ishgard.”

 

“Of course! Thank you for your generous offer of dinner and hospitality. Yet again, you’ve saved me from trekking through this horrifying cold storm.”

 

“Speak nothing of it, it is the least I can do for you. After all, I have missed hearing of your adventures and deeds,” Aymeric chuckled. There was a softness in his eyes that was reserved solely for you, and you couldn’t help but thank the blizzard outside - for snowing you in and bringing you to his doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Final Fantasy and first time ever writing for Aymeric. I don't know how people emulate their speech style/patterns so well, but I'll work on it. +-+


End file.
